Vigoro
Vigoro '''( ビゴロ ''Bigoro ''http://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) is the Admiral of Third Fleet of the Valuan Armada. A loud and lusty man, Vigoro became a soldier to fight and impress the ladies, believing “the worth of a man can be measured by his popularity with the women”. He also believes there is no one else that could best him, except for Lord Galcian. He is voiced by Charles Martinet, best known as the voice of Nintendo's Mario. Encounters Although Vigoro is introduced to the players early in the game (along with the other admirals), he is not seen by Vyse and company until they are imprisoned in the Grand Fortress. He immediately takes a liking to Aika’s fiery personality and harasses “Red” (as he calls her) until Vyse and Gilder step in and knock him out. Vigoro blames his loss on the lack of his cannon and armor, to which Aika mocks him for making excuses. Vigoro encounters the party a second time, along with Belleza as the two attempts to seize control of Yafutoma. It is here where the party encounter his flagship, the Draco. Vigoro’s idea of strategy is to park the ship in front of the other and fire the cannons until one ship has sunk. Ultimately, the Delphinus prevails and Vigoro is forced to retreat. Later in the game, Galcian summoned all the admirals to Dangral Island and revealed his plans for the armada to secede from Valua and take the world for himself. Vigoro chose to stay with the armada, not thinking about it much and deciding that he didn't care who was in charge as long as he got to keep fighting. Vigoro’s third encounter with the party occurs at the Deep Sky Elevator at Dangral Island. Armed with his armor and cannon, Vigoro proved to be a tougher opponent than he was back at the Grand Fortress but in the end, Vyse and crew defeated him a third time. Finally acknowledging Vyse's superiority and withdrawing all claim to Aika's affections, Vigoro decides to follow in their footsteps and become an Air Pirate, quickly jumping to the top of Empress Teodora’s most wanted list on Sailor's Island (although his previous status as an admiral, on top of inner knowledge of the Armada, likely aided this ranking). Re-Appearance Although Vigoro makes no further appearances in the Dreamcast version, in the Game Cube remake, it is possible to fight Vigoro a fourth time. To fight him, players must reach the rank of Vyse the Legend. Once these conditions have been met, return to Crescent Isle and choose to fight the “Special Air Pirate”. Vigoro is revealed to have travelled the world and defeated the strongest sailors he could find and, with this new found strength, challenges Vyse again. After being defeated for the fourth time, Vigoro decides to adopt Vyse’s policy to never give up and plans to become strong enough to defeat Vyse. Despite his constant battles with Vyse and crew, Vigoro is the only admiral to survive through to the end of the game. As a Boss Vigoro is the only admiral (besides Galcian and Ramirez) to fight Vyse in hand-to-hand combat and does so twice during the main quest. In all of his encounters, Vigoro is considered a red-affiliated enemy. First Battle The first battle against Vigoro is in Aika's cell at the Grand Fortress. Here he has 5473 HP. During this battle Vigoro can use the following abilities: * '''Attack * Vigoro's Charm: This attack is only used on Aika. Vigoro blows Aika a kiss, which appears as a pair of holographic lips; upon contact, a heart appears and quickly shatters, inflicting damage on Aika. This attack also has a high chance of afflicting her with confusion. When defeated, Vigoro yields 6301 EXP, 4087 Gold, and drops the Cannon Room Key. Second Battle The party's final storyline encounter with Vigoro occurs on the Deep Sky Elevator at Dangral Island. For this battle, Vigoro has 14353 HP. During this battle Vigoro can use the following abilities: * Attack: A physical attack that has a chance of inflicting confusion on the target. * Cannon Fire: The action shifts to a barren sunset wastland. Vigoro appears in it and fires a flaming cannonball from his cannon. A single party member is struck by the cannonball, which explodes on contact, damaging the target as the action returns to the original battlefield. * Random Fire: Vigoro fires off three cannon shots into the air, which come crashing down on the party, damaging anyone caught in the area. When defeated, Vigoro yields 18629 EXP, 6812 Gold, and a single guaranteed Paranta Seed. Third Battle Vigoro's third battle is only present in the Game Cube version. In this battle Vigoro uses all the attacks from his previous encounters. When defeated, Vigoro yields various amounts of EXP and Gold, depending on when he is fought. He'll also yield the Mesh Tights, an accessory for Aika that was originally from Pinta's Quest in the Dreamcast version. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Red Enemies Category:Valuan Army Category:Skies of Arcadia Legends exclusive